List of Racial Traits
Dwarves +2 Constitution, -2 Charisma * Dwarves are stout and tough, but tend to be gruff and abrasive. Medium-Size *As medium creatures, Dwarves have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. Base Speed *20ft. Automatic Languages *Common and Dwarven Gobstopper *Dwarves gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls against Goblinoids (Goblins, Hobgoblins, Bugbears, etc.). Dwarves have a history of fighting these creatures. Evade (Giant) *+4 dodge bonus against Giants. This bonus is representative of special training Dwarves undergo while young on how to trick and evade Giants. Dwarves have had a problem with these creatures for years and have developed advanced methods of avoiding them. Note that any time a character loses their positive Dexterity bonus, such as when caught flat-footed, they also lose this bonus. Family Jewels *Dwarves gain a +2 to appraise checks involving rare stones or gems. Darkvision *Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60ft. Darkvision is black and white only but is otherwise like normal sight; Dwarves can function just fine with no light at all. Stonecunning *Grants Dwarves a +2 bonus on checks to notice unusual stonework, such as sliding walls, stonework traps, new construction (even when built to look old), unsafe stone surfaces, shaky stone ceilings, and the like. Something that is not stone, but is disguised as stone, will also count as stonework for this purpose. A Dwarf who comes within 10ft. of unusual stonework can make a check to see it as though he was actively searching. A Dwarf may use his search skill to reveal stonework traps much like a rogue can. A Dwarf can also intuit depth, sensing his approximate depth underground just as a Human senses which way is up. Dwarves have a bit of a sixth sense when it comes to stonework. Hardened Liver *Dwarves gain a +2 bonus to saving throws against poisons. “Ha, I’ve drank worse at the tavern!” Arcane Obliviousness *Dwarves gain a +2 bonus to saving throws against spells and spell-like effects. This excludes divine spells. Elves +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution *ElvesElves are graceful, but quite frail. This makes them terrible laborers, more fit for cleaning houses or other less reputable things. Medium-Size *As medium creatures, Elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. Base Speed *30ft. Automatic Languages *Common and Elven (Sometimes their Master's language as well.) Natural Insomniac *Elves do not require sleep, merely to meditate for four hours per day. Because of this Elves are also immune to sleep spells and effects Unenchanted *Elves gain a +2 bonus to saving throws against Enchantment type spells or effects. Low-Light Vision *Elves can see normally in conditions of low light such as starlight, torchlight, and moonlight. They also maintain the ability to distinguish color under these circumstances. Arcane Blood *When an Elf touches a magical item, they have a 5% chance to detect the magic within it and understand it is magical, but not discern what it does. Elves have a long lineage behind them of incredibly well-versed Wizards. Pointy-Ears *Elves gain a +2 bonus to all Listen, Search, and Spot checks. An Elf who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice as if they were actively looking. An Elf practically has a sixth sense regarding the locating of portals. Gnomes +2 Intelligence, -2 Wisdom *Gnomes are incredibly smart, but they have a hard time keeping their head on straight sometimes. Small-Size *As small creatures Gnomes gain a +1 Bonus to AC, a +1 Bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks. However they must use smaller weapons than Medium sized characters, and can’t carry or lift as much. Base Speed *20ft. Automatic Languages *Common and Gnomish Low-Light Vision *Gnomes can see normally in conditions of low light such as starlight, torchlight, and moonlight. They also maintain the ability to distinguish color under these circumstances. Animal Handler *Gnomes receive a +2 Bonus to Handle Animal checks. Gnomes love animals, and find getting along with them quite easy. Gobstopper *Gnomes gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls against Goblinoids (Goblins, Hobgoblins, Bugbears, etc.). Gnomes have a history of fighting these creatures. Evade (Giant) *+4 dodge bonus against Giants. This bonus is representative of special training Gnomes undergo while young on how to trick and evade Giants. Gnomes have had a problem with these creatures for years and have developed advanced methods of avoiding them. Note that any time a character loses their positive Dexterity bonus, such as when caught flat-footed, they also lose this bonus. Natural Alchemist *Gnomes have an incredibly sensitive nose with which to monitor alchemical processes, giving them a +2 bonus to Alchemy checks. Knowledgeable *Every Gnome knows at least a little about something. As such, every Gnome gains an automatic point in a Knowledge skill of their choice it can be anything from Geography to Biology to Fish Market Economics. Forest Friend *Gnomes may use the spell “Speak with Animals” once per day, with the sole caveat of the animal that is spoken to being a common forest creature (Not something like a dragon, more like a sparrow or badger). Halflings +2 Dexterity, -2 Strength *Halflings are quick, agile, and nimble, but they aren’t suited for the heavy handed jobs. Small-Size *As small creatures Halflings gain a +1 Bonus to AC, a +1 Bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks. However they must use smaller weapons than Medium sized characters, and can’t carry or lift as much. Base Speed *20ft. Automatic Languages *Common and Halfling Athletic *Halflings receive a +2 Bonus on Climb, Jump, and Move Silently checks. Halflings are adept with physical maneuvers. Lucky *+1 on all saving throws. Halflings are surprisingly gifted at avoiding mishaps. Daredevil *Halflings gain a +2 Morale Bonus against Fear saving throws. Halflings are remarkably haughty in the face of danger. Skipper *Halflings gain a +1 Bonus on attack rolls made with thrown weapons. Throwing stones is a major Halfling pass-time. Over time Halflings have developed pretty good aim with throwing just about anything. Keen Hearing *Halflings gain a +2 Bonus to Listen checks. Halflings have rather keen hearing. Humans Medium-Size *As medium creatures, Humans have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. Base Speed *30ft. Automatic Languages *Common Fast Learner *Humans gain 1 extra feat at first level. Humans are quick to master specialized tasks. Studious *Humans gain 4 extra skill points at first level and 1 extra skill point for every successive level. Humans tend to learn a varied set of skills, and are typically hungry for knowledge. Orcs (and Grey Orcs) +2 Strength, -2 Charisma, -2 Intelligence *Orcs are strong, but rely on heart and spirit to guide them; this makes them rash and crude with manners. Medium-Size *As medium creatures, Orcs have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. Base Speed *30ft. Automatic Languages *Common and Orcish Darkvision *Orcs can see in the dark up to 60ft. Darkvision is black and white only but is otherwise like normal sight; Orcs can function just fine with no light at all. Now this, I like. *Orcs automatically gain the ability to use all special Orcish weapons even if they are considered exotic normally. Warrior’s Aura *Orcs gain a +2 Bonus to intimidation checks Smashing Time? Already? *Orcs gain a +2 Bonus on Strength checks made to break doors, chests, and other small obstacles. Vulpoi +2 Charisma +1 Intelligence -2 Strength *Vulpoi are quick-witted and suave creatures, but aren’t used to solving their problems physically. Medium-Size *As medium creatures, Vulpoi have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. Base Speed *30ft. Automatic Languages *Common (And may speak with any animal while in fox form) Con Artist *Vulpoi receive a +2 Bonus to Bluff checks. Everybody thinks they know how conniving a Vulpoi can be, and then they find themselves empty-pocketed after a decided underestimation. I’ve seen this one before *Vulpoi gain a +2 Bonus to saving throws against illusions. Kyukon is within every Vulpoi; how exactly does one trick a master of tricks? He went that way *Vulpoi gain a +2 Bonus to Disguise checks. Vulpoi are used to being unwanted in certain cities, and have developed more than a few ways to travel in plain sight. Vulpoi also gain a +2 Bonus to Hide checks. Oh, you threw in a shark too? *Vulpoi gain a +2 Bonus to Escape Artist checks. Their foxlike nature makes them quite capable at getting themselves out of trouble; however this does not always outweigh their ability to get in trouble. Fox Form *Once per day a Vulpoi can take the form of an average fox. The Character’s armor and items are transformed into the fox’s fur and thus will be with the character when transforming back into Vulpoi form. In this form the Vulpoi gains +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution, and -2 Strength. In fox form the Vulpoi may only take actions an ordinary fox could take (It cannot open doors, but it can slip through small spaces). In fox form a Vulpoi can only verbally speak with animals, though it can understand animals and any other languages it may know so it may act as a translator. Fox form lasts for one hour maximum but may be ended early by the Vulpoi using the form. Fox form cannot be taken or maintained if the character using it drops below 25% of its Hit Points.